A Hidden Life
by Chang Liko
Summary: Serena is hurt yet again by people she is supposed to be able to trust. Deciding to leave her life and her so called friends and take a job that was offered to her by a company in America, she has no idea that she will run into Wufei, who became sick of f
1. Leaving

A Hidden Life  
  
By Chang Liko  
  
A/N: Hey there! First of all, I'd like to give credit for this story idea to Jen, the Ultimate Sun Princess. She wrote me an email and suggested that I write this story. I asked her to send me some notes for the story, and when she did, I immediately loved the idea. She'll be supplying me notes for the story throughout the entire writing of it, so the story will be composed of both my thoughts and hers. I hope that you like this story. Also, go read Finding Love! I'm making it into a series.  
  
Disclaimer: This is the only time I'll be posting this, so nya! I don't own either Gundam Wing OR Sailor Moon. So everyone who thinks to sue me, I'm broke, so don't bother.  
  
~~~ Prologue ~~~  
  
Serena frowned as she saw Darien and Raye together yet again. She didn't know why she continued to let them think that she didn't know about their relationship. She was sick and tired of all the pitying looks she got from the outer scouts and all the concealed scorn filled looks she got from the inners. Her friends were turning on each other, and the inners and outers couldn't even be in the same room together anymore without getting into an arguement. She hated living in such an atmosphere. Sending one more glare at Darien's and Raye's backs, Serena turned and ran off, not wanting to be late for her classes.  
  
That was another thing that she had kept from the scouts. She wasn't as dumb as everyone thought her to be. Far from it actually. Her age required her to be in high school with the rest of her age group, but she had stopped doing high school classes long ago. In fact, she had been doing University classes since she'd been in grade five, passing everything with ease. She had also talked to all her teachers in high school, saying she wanted them to post her grades as being really low, almost failing, just to keep up her lie. It had taken some convincing, but she had gotten them to do what she wanted.  
  
She sighed, looking up at the University in front of her. Tokyo University. It was like a second home to her. It was where she spent most of her time, preparing for exams and everything else. In this school, she was able to be herself. She could be as smart as she wanted, and still, nobody made fun of her or anything. She actually belonged to something other than Destiny. Grinning, Serena ran up the stairs, heading for her first class, Advanced World Economy.  
  
~  
  
She got to class a little earlier than everyone else, as usual. Smiling at the teacher, who was at the front of the class organizing her notes, Serena turned, heading for her desk at the back of the class. Settling into her chair, Serena pulled out her notebook, text and a pen, and settled back to wait for class to begin. She was wondering what they'd be doing in class that day, when her thoughts were interrupted by the teacher calling her name.  
  
Looking up, Serena smiled at the teacher, asking, "Yes, Tsuki- sensei?"  
  
"I need to talk to you for a few minutes after class. Could you stay back after the bell rings please? You don't need to worry about being late for your next class. You've been excused for the first half of class," the teacher said, smiling.  
  
Nodding, Serena replied, "Of course, Tsuki-sensei."  
  
Nodding, the teacher smiled, going back to organizing her notes for the class as students started to pile into the class.  
  
Serena smiled at her friends as they started coming in, wondering in the back of her mind what the teacher wanted to speak to her about. She smiled at a red headed girl that sat next to her, asking, "Hey Kokie! How was your date last night?"  
  
Smiling at the younger girl, Kokie sighed, blushing lightly as she exclaimed, "Wonderful! You were right! She's so nice! And so beautiful!"  
  
Giggling, Serena reached out and waved her hand in front of her friend's face when she started to space out, chuckling when her eyes snapped to her, her face turning a nice cherry color. Rolling her eyes, Serena grinned, saying, "I knew that you'd like her. I also know she likes you since I was talking to her the other night. She would have offered to put me through the rest of university in gratitude if it wasn't for the fact that I have a full scholarship for as long as I'm here."  
  
Grinning, Kokie rolled her eyes, saying, "You wouldn't have accepted it anyway. You're too nice to take advantage of someone like that."  
  
Sighing, Serena frowned, saying, "You're right that I'm too nice."  
  
Frowning in worry, Kokie put her hand on Serena's shoulder, questioning softly, "What's wrong, Sere?"  
  
Sighing, Serena turned pained eyes to Kokie, saying, "I saw them together again. It's not that I care about them being together anymore, it's just that I'm hurt that they couldn't tell me that they wanted to be together. And now all the inner scouts are turning against me, and the inners and outers are fighting over their loyalities."  
  
Serena had told Kokie about who she truely was long ago. In fact, Kokie was actually a previous enemy that she had fought by herself. Serena had healed her of all negative energies and had then changed her appearence so that the other scouts couldn't find her. Ever since then, the two had been the best of friends, and Kokie knew more about Serena than even her scouts did, more than even the Time Guardian herself.  
  
Glaring off into space, Kokie growled, snapping out, "If I was still evil, they'd have been dead long ago for ever thinking to question you or your leadership!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Serena cleared her throat, catching Kokie's attention and making the older woman blush slightly. Grinning, Serena chuckled, saying, "I appreciate your loyality, but you don't need to go that far. I understand why they're acting the way they are. My little act doesn't help everything either. But they have a will of their own, and I can't do anything to stop them, no matter how hurt I become by their actions."  
  
Pouting, Kokie frowned, saying, "I still don't see why I can't do something to them."  
  
Shaking her head, Serena shushed her as their teacher began speaking, motioning for her friend to pay attention to their teacher.  
  
~  
  
Wufei stared at the destruction around his Gundam, his eyes sad. He had never wanted to do this. Of course, he didn't like the injustice of wars, but he had to fight, no matter what he wanted to do. He glanced at the other Gundams and sighed. They were all friends, but he didn't want to stay with them. He needed some time to himself. Besides, the war was over. They were just destroying people who continued to fight, people who didn't want to believe the war had ended.  
  
Wufei frowned, his mind made up. Silently saying bye to his friends, Wufei started up his Gundam and boosted off, leaving the others staring after him, shocked and confused as to why he had left.  
  
~  
  
Serena sighed as she watched the ground disappear from beneath the plane. She was about to start a new chapter in her life. She had told her scouts and Darien that she was going to be visiting a sick friend who had just been admitted into the hospital. They had believed her without question. Only her parents and her friends at University knew the truth, and they had been instructed not to tell her scouts anything.  
  
Serena settled back in her seat, closing the window. Sighing, she smiled at the flight attendent that appeared at her side, asking her if she could have something to drink. As she waited for the attendent to return with her drink, she sighed, wondering what her new life would be like.  
  
She smiled at the attendent again when she brought her drink, thanking her. Finishing her drink, Serena gave the empty glass to a passing attendent then settled back to sleep for the rest of her trip, thoughts of her new life filling her dreams.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hope that you all liked this! I'll have Wufei and Serena meet in the next chapter probably. Oh! And don't forget to review! Ja Ne!!! 


	2. Friends and More

A Hidden Life: Chapter One  
  
By Chang Liko  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope that you all liked the last chapter! This is the next chapter, and there's some Serena/Wufei interaction in this one, and I'm talking some serious interaction here. Anyway, Please Review! And Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed, leaning back in her chair, a smile of satisfaction on her face. She had just finished designing a program that would improve the overall performance of the company she had been working for, for the last three months. The company, America Overseas, had offered a job to a student of Tokyo University, and she had been the one chosen to take the job. That had been welcome news, considering that she had been close to declaring both Dairen and Raye traitors to the moon kingdom for their actions.  
  
When she had told her friends at the university, along with her parents, they had been extremely supportive, agreeing immediately that they wouldn't let the scouts know the truth about her leaving. Serena herself had told Darien and the scouts that she had to go to America to take care of a sick friend. They had believed her without question. So here she was, working for America Overseas, a computer and programming company.  
  
Although she had only worked for the company for a few months, she had already worked her way up to head programer for the company, despite her young age. She was also in charge of keeping all the company's records in order. To do that, she had asked a friend from another department to help her.  
  
Grinning, she thought of her friend and rolled her eyes. He had started work at the company just a couple days after her. At first, he'd been impossible to deal with, having the view that all women were weak creatures that were meant to be seen, not heard. That changed soon enough though, and now they were best friends, and they had just started dating not two weeks ago.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts by her door slamming open and the object of her thoughts stalking in, slamming the door behind him. Shaking her head in amusement, she started to grin as she heard what he was muttering, She tilted her head as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, before going back to his mutterings.  
  
Grinning, Serena leaned forward to rest her arms on her desk, asking, "What did you do this time, Wufei?"  
  
Glaring at Serena, Wufei demanded, "What makes you think that I did something? That woman is out to get me!"  
  
Sighing, Serena laughed softly, saying, "Now, Wufei! You know better than that! Miss Milian is a very nice person. The only time that she actually gets mad, is around you, and that's usually because you do something to upset her. What did you call her this time? Did you call her 'woman', refusing to address her respectfully, or did you call her weak?"  
  
Scowling, Wufei snapped, "It's not my fault that she's weak! All women are!"  
  
Sighing, Serena shook her head, asking, "We've been through this before Wufei! Do you need me to kick your ass again?"  
  
Scowling, Wufei sat down, folding his arms, saying, "You got lucky. That's the only reason you won!"  
  
Chuckling, Serena got up and went around her desk. Plopping down in his lap, she grinned, asking, "Then why won't you fight me anymore?"  
  
A slight blush tinting his cheeks, Wufei stated with a huff, "It's unjust to fight a woman!"  
  
At this, Serena cracked up, her laughter spilling over. "I'm sorry, 'Fei! I don't mean to laugh! Honestly!" Serena gasped out between laughs.  
  
His gaze softening, Wufei hugged Serena, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. Setting Serena on her feet, Wufei stood. "I came to ask you to dinner tonight. Do you want to go? I can pick you up around seven?"  
  
Nodding, Serena smiled, saying, "I'd love to have dinner! But do you think you could pick me up at eight instead? I have some things to do first."  
  
"Alright. Well, I gotta go for now, before that weakling tries something. I'll see you at eight tonight. Bye!" With that, Wufei kissed her cheek and darted out the door, keeping an eye out for his boss.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Serena went back around her desk, sitting down. Placing a folder in front of herself on the desk, she got to work on a new program idea she had been thinking of making, one using technology similar to the technology in Mercury's computer.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Serena was deep into her work on the blueprints of the new program she was designing when her phone rang. At first, she ignored it, wanting to get the last few calculations down before she forgot them. When the ringing didn't stop, she cursed, snatching the phone from its cradle.  
  
"What do you want?! I was busy!" Serena snapped impatiently.  
  
Chuckling was heard, then, "I figured that you might stil be working. That's why I called. It's almost 7:15 pm. Unless you want to be late for our date, I suggest you save the new program you're working on and start back to your apartment to get ready."  
  
Sighing, Serena started saving the program she'd been working on, saying, "Hey Wufei! Sorry I snapped. And how'd you know I was working on a new program?"  
  
"Well, when you weren't home when I called, and you weren't working when I came in this afternoon, I figured you might have started a new program or that you might have died. I was hoping for the new program idea," Wufei stated, laughing.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Serena shut the computer off. Gathering her things, she put the folder containing the blueprints for her new program into her briefcase as she said, "Well, glad to know I'm so predictable. I'll see you in 45 minutes, ok hon?"  
  
Chuckling, Wufei replied, "Alright, blue eyes. Be careful on your way home, ok?"  
  
"I will. See you later!" With that, Serena hung up the phone. As she left her office, she was sure to lock it carefully, knowing how expensive all the equipment she used was. Looking up at the security camera, she waved to the night watchman, before running down the hall, heading towards staff parking. Five minutes later, she was in her black jeep and on her way home.  
  
Since it was only a ten minute drive home, she got there rather fast. Parking her jeep in her space, Serena ran to the apartment building. Realizing she had forgotten her key to the main building back in her office, she moaned in frustration.  
  
Quickly pressing a button on the buzzer, she shuffled some of her things around, taking out her apartment key.  
  
"Yes?" An elderly voice questioned softly.  
  
"Mrs. Scott? It's me, Serena! I forgot my key at the office. Could you let me in please?" Serena questioned anxiously.  
  
"Of course, dear! Just one second," Mrs. Scott replied happily.  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Scott!" Serena replied.  
  
"It's no problem, Serena! And I've asked you to call me Melody! Mrs. Scott makes me sound old!"  
  
Chuckling, Serena said, "Ok Melody. Thanks! I'll come over tomorrow after work to visit!"  
  
"Alright, dear! Bye bye!"  
  
"Bye Melody!" Serena smiled, running through the now open door, heading towards her apartment.  
  
Entering her apartment, Serena tossed her things onto her sofa, heading for her room. Grabbing a new silver dress she had just bought, she tossed it onto the bed. Stripping her clothes off, she walked into her bathroom, taking a quick shower, careful not to get her long hair wet since it would take too long to dry.  
  
Pulling her robe around her, she went into her room. Drying herself off, she quickly pulled on some clean undergarments, then pulled her new dress on. Letting her hair down from the clips she had put it up in, she went to her dresser and brushed her hair out. After a couple minutes of trying to do something with her hair, Serena sighed, making the Luna pen appear out of thin air.  
  
"Luna Pen! Put my hair up into a style fit for a glamorus super model!" Serena called softly, holding the pink pen above her head.  
  
After a few seconds of bright lights, Serena looked in the mirror again, smiling with satisfaction at the look of her hair. It had been up in a kind of french twist, with curls falling to mid-back. All in all, the effect was quite stunning.  
  
Pulling out her make-up, she quickly applied some gloss and eye shadow, not bothering with the rest. She put away her things and the grabbed the coat matching the dress from the bed where she had left it. Just as she had finished putting it on, along with her shoes and grabbing her purse, she heard the buzzer.  
  
Going to the door, she pressed the buzzer, saying, "Wufei? That you?"  
  
"Yeah! Are you ready?" Wufei questioned.  
  
"Yeah! I'm ready. Come on up!" Serena replied, buzzing him in.  
  
Running back to her room, she grabbed her gloss again and put it in her purse. Checking her appearence in her floor length mirror, she ran out to answer her door as she heard someone knock. Taking a moment to compose herself, she took a deep breath, then opened the door, smiling when she saw Wufei on the other side, holding a boquet of pale white tulips with blue tips.  
  
Handing Serena the flowers, Wufei smiled and said, "When I saw them, and the blue at the tips, I immediately thought of you, because the blue is the color of your eyes. I hope that you like them."  
  
Smiling, Serena blushed slightly. Taking the flowers, she smiled, saying, "Come in. I'll put these in some water."  
  
Walking into the apartment, Wufei shut the door behind him, following Serena into the kitchen, taking careful notice of his surroundings, something that was a carry on from being the pilot of a Gundam, something he hadn't yet told Serena.  
  
"You have a really nice place here, Serena. I like it," Wufei said, coming up behind Serena and wrapping his arms around her waist and breathing in her scent.  
  
Blushing, Serena finished placing the flowers, silently saying a simple magic spell to extend their life, not wanting something so beautiful to die so early. Leaning back into Wufei's embrace, she contemplated on trying to read Wufei's mind, but decided against it, knowing that if he wanted her to know about anything, then he would tell her. "You want to leave now?"  
  
Nodding, Wufei held her a moment longer before letting her go and leading her to the door way. "You have everything, right?"  
  
Nodding, Serena checked her purse, saying, "Yes. I have the keys to my house, along with the spare one to the main building because I left my other one at the office."  
  
Smiling, Wufei shook his head, asking, "How'd you get in if you had left your key at the office?"  
  
"A lady on the floor below me let me in. Her name's Melody Scott. She's really nice. I help her with things occasionally," Serena said, her voice warming on thoughts of the elderly lady who had befriended her when she had first moved in.  
  
Smiling, Wufei replied, "She sounds nice. Maybe I'll get to meet her later on."  
  
Nodding, Serena said, "Yeah. Hopefully."  
  
Smiling, Wufei opened the door leading out of the apartment and held it for her. He then rushed ahead and held open the door of his convertable, helping her sit comfortably. Going around to the other side, he slid in, and stuck the key into the ignition, saying, "Time to party! Hope that you like dancing."  
  
With that, Wufei gunned the engine of the car, before tearing down the street, Serena laughter floating back on the night breeze.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: I hopet that you liked the chappy. I'll have the other out a.s.a.p! Or I'll try to have it out. Please don't forget to review, or I'll stop posting chappies. So I hope that you liked the last two chapters and I hope that you like the next chapter when it gets posted, the date chapter! Ja Ne! 


End file.
